America The Violent(atv)
by DEATHx2xNEKATA
Summary: Summary - strange name for a school right. A.T.V ( America the violent ) located on the outskirts of south America is a boarding school for. The toughest meanest most violent delinquents from all over the world and kagome just happens to be one of them. When she starts snooping around she finds something very interesting. Her findings just may change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Taken/Shipped off.

WARNING : This story contains CUSSING and MORE. Which is why IT IS RATED M. So PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. Thank you :).

Summary - strange name for a school right. A.T.V ( America the violent ) located on the outskirts of south America is a boarding school for. The toughest meanest most violent delinquents from all over the world and kagome just happens to be one of them. When she starts snooping around she finds something very interesting. Her findings just may change her life forever.

It was around 4:15 Am , kagome and her pals sat on the hood of a 67 mustang they just stole and started rolling up ( smoking weed ) on Nagasaki beach .

" Hey eri past the gin " kagome asked , her eyes were half way closed. Eri threw the bottle missing completely and him yumi in the face. They all just laughed as if yumi didn't have a busted lip.

Kagome took a huff of smoke. " Just finished senior year of high school girls , what's next ? ".

" My moms is talking all this shit about going to  
college " yumi snorted.

" Yea life isn't always about getting a good job , or starting some bullshit family " eri said.

Kagome grinned and stood on the hood of the car.  
" yea who says we can't smoke drink and have all the sex we want , we have rights " kagome knowing dam well she was still a virgin. The faint sound of sirens could be heard.

" Oh crap " the threesome said in unison. A cop car pulled up , along with some ugly black jeep. You know the kind you see in those spy movies that scream danger. Kagome threw the weed and bottle in the sand , trying to bury it.

" Hello ladies , my name is Officer Hatakay witch one of you is kagome higarashi ? ". Some big muscle man stood next to him. He had sunglasses on with was were , because it was night out.

" Depends " yumi giggled.

" Depends on what " the big guy asked. His voice was deep he was really tall with long silver hair , he looked really scary.

" Whose asking " eri said. Officer Hatakay was getting impatient.

" Alright enough of your games who is kagome higarashi ? ". Kagome hopped off the hood of the car.

She ran her fingers through her hair. " I am what do you want ? ".

" Your coming with us " the muscle man said. He stuck a needle in her neck. The last thing kagome saw were , her friends horror filled faces. Kagome woke up but it was pitch black. She started kicking but she was in some kind of closed space. Kagome could tell they were moving.

At the top of her lungs kagome yelled. " HELP , SOME ONE HELP ME ".

" HEY ...Keep it down back there ". Kagome knew that deep voice form anywhere , it was that same tall guy from on the beach. They came to a stop and the trunk was opened. The scary guy from last night was in front of her. But he was in some uniform. He grabbed kagome and threw her over his shoulder.

" Where am I ? Who are you ? " Kagome had a million and one questions , but he wouldn't answer anyone of them. He brought her to same shack , he opened they door there were two chairs there. He sat her down , and seated him self in the next one. For a while they just stared at each.

" Miss higarashi ? ".

" What ".

" Do you know where you are ?".

" Obviously not , you idiot ". He smacked her , kagome was wide eyed.

" You will respect me miss higarashi do you understand ? " She shook her head.

" Do you understand ? ".

" Yes sir " kagome was pissed off but she didn't wanna get hit again.

" Now " shesshomaru began " what ever questions you have I will answer ".

" What's your name ? ".

" Shesshomaru ".

" Is that it what are you cher , you must have a last name ". Shesshomaru smiled at her level of disrespect.

" I have no last name ".

" Who are you ? ".

" Your superior ".

Kagome scowled. " Says who ? ".

" Says me ".

" Where am I and why am I here ? ".

" I was waiting for you to ask that question. Your mother signed you over to us because you are a very disturbed child. You don't listen you smoke drink and steal. So therefore your mother and father went looking for help. Thus they found us and we came and picked you up last night " he explained.  
Kagome was having a hard time believing all of this , she couldn't believe her parents just gave her away. Just because she drank and smoked a little to much.

Kagome took a deep breath. " Where is here ? ".

Shesshomaru smiled a huge grin. " My dear you are now attending A.T.V. School for delinquents located in south America ".

Short but I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Settling IN.

Last Time

Shesshomaru smiled a huge grin. " My dear you are now attending A.T.V. School for delinquents located in south America ".

NOW

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

" South America ?! ".

" You heard right , enough with the questions let's get going "shesshomaru. Kagome and shesshomaru got back in the car and drove to A.T.V. The school was huge was it was a just a boring gray. He led her into the school the halls were quiet.

" The rooms were the students stay are upstairs ". Kagome peeked her head in a class room. Every single one of them was the same thing , kids doing anything but work. They were even fist fighting.

" What the hell is wrong with these kids " kagome asked. Shesshomaru abruptly stopped.

" There will be no form of profanity , got it miss higarashi ? ".

" Yes sir " kagome rolled her eyes when he turned back around. They kept walking till they reached the end of the hallway. He opened the door and there was noise everywhere. Kagome was shoved in the class room. Papers were being thrown spit balls couples kissing. It was a mess and kagome was loving every minute of it. Some on fat guy pulled out the bullhorn and started yelling.

" Students quiet down we have a new student " myoga bellowed.

" Hello my name is Mr myoga " he told kagome.

" Class this is kagome higarashi ".

" Yea fresh meat " this smart mouth looked a lot like the other guy that shoved kagome in the room.

" Shut the fuck up " kagome scoffed. Oo's were heard throughout the classroom.

" You gonna come shut me up " inuyasha taunted. Kagome started walking up to him and punched him. Mr myoga dragged her away. Inuyasha spit out a little blood.

" Your lucky you're a girl or else you'd be dead " he threatened.

" Both of you shut it before I call shesshomaru " Mr myoga said.

" Oh and why would you need to be calling me ? " The entire class went quiet.

" Kagome and inuyasha were causing a fracas " myoga gulped.

" Miss higarashi is this true ? ".

" Yea ".

" Because your new here I will let you off the hook for now here is you I.D schedule and your room key " he started walking off.  
" Oh and miss higarashi ".

" Hmm ".

" Behave your self ".

" What ever you say shesshy " shesshomaru ignored her little nickname. He would pester her about it later. Her classmates couldn't believe she just got away with that.

" Umm ... Miss higarashi you can sit next to Mr taisho , I mean inuyasha " he corrected himself. On her way to her seat she " Accidentally " hit inuyasha in the head.

" Your books and uniform will be waiting for you in your room " Mr myoga said. The rest of the class was boring. The yelling and spit balling got old. She occasionally got glares from inuyasha , but she ignored them. Finally the bell rang she was the first one out of the class. The worst thing about being new is you don't know where anything is.

" Great now how do I find my stupid room ".

" Um do you need some help ".

" And you are ? ".

" Oh sorry my name is ayame you are ? ".

" My name is kagome , and yes I do need help to find my room ".

" Let me see your room key " ayame said. Kagome handed it to her.

" You have 210 , follow me " she ordered. The took the elevator to the second floor , kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Ayame smiled " Here's your room ".

" Are you kidding this isn't a room its a cell ".

" Call it what you want but , its where you'll be stay bye now ". Ayame walked away swinging her pigtails. She opened her " Room Door " and stepped in. She plopped down on her bed , surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Kagome looked up and that inuyasha guy was staring at her.

" What the hell , are you stalking me now " she pushed him away.

" No you dumbass , this is my ' Room ' too ".

" Your kidding I have to share with you , ugh " she laid back down. The two just sat in silence for a while , until inuyasha opened his mouth to bum bared kagome with questions.

" What are you in for ? " Inuyasha asked.

" Why do you care ? " Kagome retorted.

" Come on were roommates , might as well try to get along with each other ".

" Fine " kagome said in defeat.

" So what are you in for ".

" That shesshomaru guy caught me on the beach with my friends we were smoking and drinking , then he told me my parents were sick of the way I acted so they signed me over to him ".

" Ouch that's rough " inuyasha said.

" Tell me about it , but why are you here ? ".

" Shesshomaru is my brother so-" kagome cut him off.

" No way , come to think of it you guys do look alike".

" Let me finish , shesshomaru suggested my ways needed to be changed so my father sent me here ".

" What did you do ? ".

" I'm a sex addict ". Kagome stared at him then just busted out laughing.

" You gotta be kidding me , don't you go to therapy for that our something ".

" I guess but the question is why room me with a girl knowing what I am ".

Kagome stopped laughing. " What makes you think I'm just gonna open my legs for you ".

" Ha come , I mean look at me you can't keep your eyes off me ".

" Suuure , now I need your help to find my classes " kagome told him.

" Sure but first thing is first , put on your uniform ".

" Oh you mean this ugly thing ". Kagome held up a navy blue vest matching skirt and a white undershirt.

" Just do it " inuyasha ordered.

" Fine " kagome looked at inuyasha " Turn around ".

" Oh yea sorry " inuyasha's face was beat red.

" You can turn around now " kagome told him.

" You don't look so bad " of course inuyasha was looking at kagome's cleavage when he said this.

" Well thanks , so bout my classes ? ".

" Oh yea gimme your schedule ".

Period 1- English Writing  
Period 2- Math  
Period 3- Gym  
Period 4 - science  
Period 5- French  
Period 6 - Lunch  
Period 7 - English Reading  
Period 8 - Study Hall  
Period 9 - Auditorium

" Lucky you , we have the same classes come let's go or were gonna be late for math ". Kagome and inuyasha made there way to class. Inuyasha did the strangest thing he put his arm around her shoulder , she let it slide. Kagome wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked it. They reached class B room 256 A. inuyasha slid open the class door with his free hand. Noise just came flowing out.

" HEY BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND ! ".

Tune In Next Time :)


End file.
